Operational amplifiers (Op Amps) are integrated circuits commonly used in a variety of electronic applications including the amplification of analog signals. Op Amps are also commonly used in a variety of other circuit designs including filters, integrators, comparators and the like. The Op Amp has two inputs, one being the positive input and generally referenced as the non-inverting input, and a negative input commonly referred to as the inverting input.
One type of operational amplifier is the folded-cascode amplifier. As with most operational amplifiers, it is desired that the power consumption of the overall circuitry comprising the amplifier be kept as low as possible, including the quiescent current. In the case of the folded-cascode amplifier, it is desired to boost the transconductance (Gm) of the amplifier without sacrificing the operating bandwidth of the amplifier. Power consumption is typically increased significantly when ting to increase transconductance.
There is desired an improved folded-cascode amplifier with expanded bandwidth and with reduced power consumption.